


Compras

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Famous Akaashi Keiji, Hanging Out, I Tried, M/M, Moving In Together, OTPtober, Shopping, gender fluid Akaashi, if it's not ok, please tell me
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Agora que estão noivos, Bokuto e Akaashi saem para comprar o que falta para anunciar o noivado a família e amigos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	1. Compras (Saindo juntos)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064480) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 17: saindo juntos

Não é todo dia que alguém pode sair com uma estrela do cinema, um famoso. Bem, isso era verdade e todos sabiam, contudo a realidade de Bokuto era diferente. Ele teve a sorte de ser o “amigo antes da fama” do ator e, além disso, noivo.

—  _ Keiiji, por que você aceitou um pedido de casamento simples como o meu? _ — Lembrou de tê-lo perguntado, enquanto segurava a mão do namorado e brincava com o anel de noivado dele.

Era um anel simples, prata com uma listra preta e, bem no meio, um minúsculo diamante incolor. Foi o que seu salário como educador físico tinha conseguido comprar depois de meses economizando. Não era nada extravagante como achava que o moreno merecia, porém era sutil igual a ele.

—  _ Porque vindo de você, eu sei que é sincero, contém amor, carinho e respeito, e é disso que eu preciso. _ — Recordou-se da resposta recebida, de como tinha ficado feliz e como deixou tudo transparecer, alongando o que seria apenas um cafuné para algo a mais.

Bokuto estava ali, sonhando acordado encarando seu dedo anelar, que tinha um anel quase igual ao de Akaashi, só mudava que o diamante era amarelo “que nem seus olhos”, palavras do namorado.

— Kou, vamos? — A voz de Keiji tirou-o dos pensamentos. Prontamente ele se endireitou no sofá e se levantou na velocidade da luz, arrancando uma risada gostosa dele. — Vejo que está animado.

— Keiii, eu estava esperando você falar algo. — Fez um bico, cruzou os braços. Era verdade, estava somente esperando um sinal que o alertasse para sair com o noivo.

— E eu estava aqui a te observar, me perguntando como tirei a sorte na loteria de ter você na minha vida.

Bokuto estava enamorado daquele homem e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, tirava essa ideia da sua cabeça.

Eles saíram do apartamento de Akaashi, estavam ali há uma semana, aproveitando o máximo já que o mais novo estava de folga do trabalho. Seguiram para o shopping, onde comprariam algumas coisas que estava faltando para o jantar que anunciariam o noivado aos familiares e amigos, depois iriam ao supermercado pegar o resto dos ingredientes para preparem juntos os pratos que seriam servidos.

Keiji tentou se disfarçar no meio da multidão, sempre colocava uma peruca longa loira e algumas roupas femininas, como croppeds e saias, porém naquele dia, só estava com o cabelo falso e a blusa, que era coberta por um sobretudo. Koutarou nunca se importou com isso, dava seu total apoio ao namorado. Entendia que ele queria privacidade e gostava de vestir aquelas roupas, então não o impediria de fazer algo que gostava.

Passear no shopping nunca tinha sido tão engraçado, ou o famoso não se lembrava de como estar com o noivo nesse ambiente era diferente do que estava acostumado. Os orbes de Koutarou brilhavam a cada vitrine que passava, sempre apontando para o que chamava sua atenção e falando “Kei, olha isso! Combina com nossa futura casa!”.

— Kou, amor, vamos ver os pratos, copos e porta-pratos primeiro, ok?

— O que você quiser, meu anjo.

Era no meio dessas carícias que eles gostavam de estar, demonstrando carinho em público com apelidos e segurando as mãos, estas nunca se distanciavam uma da outra.

Às vezes, Bokuto se perguntava como nunca a imprensa tinha os descoberto, afinal, Akaashi era um ator e modelo famoso, tinha paparazzis o seguindo para cima e para baixo. Aí ele se recordava que, sempre que saíam, o noivo sempre colocava a mesma peruca loira e roupas mais femininas, dizendo que era o lado bom de ser gênero fluido.

Koutarou não ligava para o jeito que ele se vestia, sempre achava importante ele usar o que gostasse e se sentisse à vontade, só queria que Keiji aproveitasse o momento deles juntos, queria vê-lo feliz, era isso que importava.

Por isso tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios quando eles foram comprar o que tinham e, às escondidas e discretamente, roubava-lhe diversos beijos. As compras podiam esperar um pouco, pois o platinado tinha que aproveitar todo o tempo que tinha com aquele belo moreno, dono do seu coração, mostrando para o mundo que ele, Bokuto Koutarou, tinha um amor e estava pronto para gritar aos sete mares que amava Akaashi Keiji.


	2. Lar doce Lar (Mudar-se)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober dia 21: mudar-se

Estar casado com qualquer pessoa só quer dizer que é uma união entre duas pessoas que se amam, pelo menos isso é o esperado. Contudo, casar-se com um famoso tem suas vantagens e desvantagens.

Primeiro, ou eles continuariam a esconder o relacionamento, sem falar quem é o ser sortudo que tem o privilégio de dividir a casa com Akaashi Keiji, ou gritariam aos céus que Bokuto Koutarou é seu dono e vice-versa. Segundo, caso contassem, nenhum dos dois teria mais privacidade.

Eles até gostariam de ter mudado o sobrenome, mas sabia que não existiam muitos Akaashi por aí para alegar que não era o ator e, se fossem Bokuto, logo descobririram quem era. Então decidiram que só assinariam os papéis usando seus nomes verdadeiros — ninguém sabia o nome Keiji, só utilizava o sobrenome real e um nome que Koutarou ajudou a escolher, Haru —, e foi o que fizeram.

Naquele momento, estavam arrumando a nova casa que dividiriam a partir daquele dia, levantando caixas, reposicionando móveis, decorando o local, arrumando o que já podiam, montando armários. Akaashi admitia que gostava de ver o agora esposo fazer todo o esforço físico para montar ou afastar as coisas enquanto ele limpava e arrumava o que podia ser guardado ou decorado.

— Kou, o que você acha da gente pedir uma pizza mais tarde? — perguntou descontraído, focado em retirar as roupas das malas, pois os armários já estavam prontos.

— Uma ideia deliciosa, Kei.

O moreno não percebeu quando o mais velho se aproximou até que sentiu suas costas encostarem no peitoral alheio e braços cercando sua cintura, foi nesse momento que percebeu que ainda estava de peruca.

— Vamos, deixa eu te ajudar a tirar — disse, afastou-se um pouco e retirou devagar o amontoado de cabelo, colocando-o em cima da mesa. — Como o melhor marido do mundo está?

Keiji riu, virou-se dentro do abraço e enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, brincando com os fios caídos.

— Não sei, como vai minha estrela guia? — Ele tentou cantá-lo, ainda mais quando nasceu um sorriso provocativo em sua face.

— Bem melhor com você aqui — respondeu, compartilhando um sorriso idêntico.

— Hmm, fico feliz de ouvir — falou Akaashi. Seus olhos cintilavam como se existissem pequenas estrelas dentro do tom azulado, como se ali fosse o céu estrelado e não os orbes azuis.

Aquilo encantava e maravilhava Bokuto mais do que tudo, como se pudesse enxergar todas as constelações naquele olhar. Para Akaashi não era diferente, pois as esferas amarelas eram calorosas que nem o sol, pareciam brilhar igual ao astro-rei.

Enamorados, o casal ficou perdido nos detalhes que amavam um no outro, todo o resto fora esquecido. Aquele era o início deles, juntos, e fariam questão de não deixar que nada os separassem.


End file.
